


I Feel You in My Veins

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Emily learned about soulmates when she was 9 years old. It’s about the time that she started to notice certain feelings that-- didn’t feel quite like they belonged her, or brief flashes of an image that seemed to stem from nothing.Written for Stemily Week, day 4.





	I Feel You in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to felix9379 on tumblr for the concept! 
> 
> Written for Stemily Week day 4, soulmates AU. 
> 
> I'm going to finish the love triangle one, too. But it'll be super late (I mean it's already late, but it'll get done is my point)
> 
> Everythings going to be late, so just let me say that now.

Emily learned about soulmates when she was 9 years old. It’s about the time that she started to notice certain feelings that-- didn’t feel quite like they belonged her, or brief flashes of an image that seemed to stem from nothing. But when Emily was heading back inside after playing, suddenly she was dropping to the floor with a scream. 

 

Her mother had come rushing from the kitchen to crouch next to her, trying to figure out what was wrong as Emily sobbed and clutched at her knee. “Hurts!” She’d cried out when her mother asked. Flashes of an unfamiliar stage rushed through her mind, curtains and people surrounding her. But the images were gone just as quickly as they came and the pain slowly ebbed away to a dull ache until she felt nothing. 

 

When she had explained it to her mother, after she’d calmed down, a look crossed over her mother’s face; something a little like fear, but more like realization. And so that day, her mother sat her down and explained that everyone was born with a soulmate, that strong feelings and sensations and sometimes even thoughts could be shared between the two like a link. Emily realized then that it hadn’t been her ankle that had really been hurting, but her soulmates. 

 

Emily came to the conclusion that her soulmate must be a dancer or something, and that they’d made a wrong move and sprained their ankle.

 

It’s the first of many feelings and sensations she feels that don’t belong to her. The feelings only seem to grow stronger as Emily ages, like the more aware she is of it-- of her soulmate, the more stronger their link. 

 

And Emily has felt a lot over the years from her soulmate; pain, sadness, and extreme happiness. And Emily is sure that her soulmate has felt a lot from her, too. But, the one feeling that always seems to come strong and clear (and probably at the worst of times) is when her soulmate is turned on. Sometimes she’ll even get flashes of skin against skin, of hands and lips and-- and then she gets a little jealous because someone else is touching her soulmate. 

 

Most of the time, anyway. Sometimes Emily realizes that her soulmate is alone when the feeling comes. And sometimes, she’ll get flashes of a dark room, of fingers trailing up a smooth thigh-- and then Emily is suddenly very aware of her own body reacting to her soulmate’s feelings. 

 

It’s always rough when she’s in public, like today for instance. 

 

It’s the day before she’s set to move into her dorm room, and she and her mother are doing last minute shopping. She doesn’t realize it at first, because she’s busy trying to choose between a floral looking bedroom set, or a grey and purple set. But after a moment, she feels a familiar tug in the pit of her stomach, followed by the flash of a hand pressed against the tiled wall of a shower. Her own hand grips the shopping cart and she squeezes it tightly as she breathes deeply through her nose. 

 

_ Not now _ , she thinks a little desperately.  _ I’M IN PUBLIC!  _ She can feel her cheeks burning and her heart hammering against her ribs as she closes her eyes and tries to compartmentalize, but instead an image flashes through her mind-- a hand trailing down a taut stomach, water running down smooth skin. Emily’s breath hitches and suddenly it’s not her soulmate’s arousal she’s feeling, but her own. 

 

“Em?” Emily’s eyes snap open at the sound of her mother’s voice. She swallows thickly and turns, plastering on a bright smile. 

 

“Mom! Hi!” She inwardly winces at how high her voice comes out before she quickly clears her throat. “I-- I was just trying to decide which bedroom set I liked.”

 

Her mother quirks a brow as she seems to study Emily’s face. “Are you okay? You’re so flushed.”

 

Emily nods jerkily. “It’s just super hot in here.” 

 

“Uh-huh…” Nothing ever could get past her mother, but Emily prays she doesn’t push it. “I like the grey and purple.” She finally says as her eyes finally move to the two bedroom sets that Emily had been eyeing. 

 

The rest of their outing is absolute torture between her soulmate’s feelings and her own, and the moment she gets home, she holes herself up in her room to finally relieve the ache between her thighs. 

 

….

 

Her first day at college, Emily is so excited that she’s sure her soulmate can probably feel it just as strongly. 

 

What Emily is really excited for is auditioning for the Bellas, something she’d been dreaming about for years.

 

….

 

Emily is nervous. 

 

Her stomach churns with butterflies as her fisted hand hovers over the door of the Bella’s house. 

 

Swallowing, she knocks quickly and waits. Someone she recognizes as Fat Amy answers the door, and when Emily explains why she’s there, the Aussie tries to shut the door on her, but Emily panics and pushes against the door, blurting out how she’s a legacy. 

 

They finally let her in, allow her to audition. 

 

And when they tell her she’s made it in, she feels as if her heart is exploding with joy. She’s so excited that she doesn’t register the way one Stacie Conrad is watching her with a mixture of amusement and confusion. 

 

….

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Emily makes friends with all of the Bellas pretty easily. But the one she surprisingly clicks with is Stacie. 

 

Emily finds herself gravitating to her during parties or Chloe’s mandatory Bella’s bonding nights. She finds out that Stacie is practically a freaking genius and that she used to do Ballet, but had to stop due to an accident when she was 11. 

 

They’re both sitting on Stacie’s bed talking after a long study session. 

 

“I fractured it.” Stacie says with a frown. “Sometimes it aches still.” She reaches down to rub at it and Emily flashes back to when she was 9 years old and dropping to the ground in pain. 

 

“Oh, that sucks.” She chews on her lip, wonders if she should bring it up. “When I was like 9, I felt like my ankle was splitting or something out of nowhere. That’s when I learned about soulmates. I think maybe my soulmate sprained their or something. The pain was unbearable.” 

 

Stacie stares at her for a long time, green eyes seeming to stare into Emily’s soul. “Have you ever broken your arm?” She finally asks carefully. 

 

Emily thinks she knows where Stacie is going with this, but it’s too good to be true-- still, she has broken her arm. “When I was 12 I fell out of a tree and broke my right arm.” She finally answers. 

 

“I’m sorry in advance for this, but--” Stacie reaches forward and pinches Emily’s arm hard. Emily yelps and Stacie sucks in a sharp breath through her teeth, hand moving to the exact spot on her own arm where she had pinched Emily. 

 

Suddenly Emily’s heart is hammering in her chest as she stares down at Stacie’s arm. “You felt that?” She finally asks, eyes trailing up to Stacie’s face. 

 

Stacie swallows and nods. “Yes.” They stare at each other for a long moment before Stacie is smiling softly. “You’re very clumsy, by the way. And nervous a lot.”

 

Emily huffs, but she’s smiling, too. “Yeah, well-- you--” She falters, cheeks flushing as she thinks back to even just a few days ago when she’d been in her dorm room and that familiar tugging in the pit of her stomach made itself known. “God, always at the worst times you--” She gestures to Stacie wordlessly, face turning red. 

 

Stacie laughs outright. “Yeah, sometimes I’d do that on purpose, because I’d get flashes of a store or a small crowd of people and then I’d feel you reacting off of me and it only intensified my feelings.” She grins and Emily is a little unnerved by Stacie’s confidence. 

 

“I don’t-- I don’t know what to say to that.” Emily laughs nervously as Stacie grins something coy. 

 

“I have a better idea at what you could do with your mouth instead.” Emily’s stomach swoops low as a white heat shoots down her spine and judging by the way Stacie’s grin turns into a smirk, she can feel it. “Oh this is going to be fun.”

 

And before Emily can respond, Stacie is kissing her. Emily’s brain goes blank as she leans into the kiss, her hands automatically moving to cup Stacie’s face. 

 

Stacie pulls back a little, voice quiet. “Yeah, definitely going to be fun.” And then she’s kissing Emily senseless. 

 


End file.
